Just For You
by ThicketTicket
Summary: For an Animagus life seems like a walk in the park. That is if you're not Sophie Elinson. When Sophie's parents die mysteriously she finds that being a cat is the only way to live if she wants to survive. Until she is dragged to Hogwarts with her newly fo
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter and Character belong to J. K. Rowling anyone that isn't hers is mine so hands off!_

Blood. A few tiny drops of blood was all it took for me to realize what happened. My parents were dead. My mother and Father had been acting strange for weeks now. Looking over their shoulders at every witch and wizard on the street. I had always thought that everyone loved our family. I guess I was wrong huh?

We were a respectable family. We were rich enough for the pure bloods to semi like us and nice enough to be friends with the muggle born wizards. We were the middle. It was just us too. My parents were both only childes and my grandparents had all passed away just the years before doing crazy stunts to impress some younger wizards. Heh lucky me stuck with the craziest old nutters as grandparents. But they had taught me everything I know at the young age of 7. Yes yes I know how and why would the ministry of magic let a 7 year old learn magic, right? Well I told you my grandparents were crazy, they had their ways and saved me the trouble of going to school like the other normal wizard children. Thanks old timers. I hope you rot peacefully in the graves you were put in.

But now it's just me. I have nothing left. I'm the end of the line. But something tells me I'm not to safe. There is a dark aura in the air and I feel it coming for me. Causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise in fear. This must be how my parents felt. Like they were being watched from everywhere.

Not like I've been everywhere. I've been to scared with this feeling that I haven't left the house. Even though I just got here. But yeah I know, what am I still doing here when I know that my parents must have been killed there right? And that the killer or killers might still be there. Well I think that I might have inherited some of my grandparents craziness and am just now realizing it.

I started checking the house. Starting with the entry way where the blood was. To our cozy living room on the right. Then back into the entry way and down the hall and turning into our even cozier kitchen also on the right. Then all the way back to the entry way then up the stairs on the left. Checked My parents room first diagonal from the stairs. To my room next to it and then to the study at the end of the hall. There was no one and nothing there.

I ran to my parents room and straight to the vault over by the fire place. Entering the code I whipped it open and stared in horror at the emptiness of it. All of our money, gone! Great just great now not only am I an orphan but a pour one too.

I got up and went to my room and started packing some of my cloths. I had to think of a plan. Argh I can't think with this stress! I'm getting crazier and crazier by the minute. Thanks grandparents. Ok that is getting annoying I'm just going to call them um how about The Quad. You know like the four. Ok look now I side tracked myself. I'm supposed to be planning. I'm supposed to get to safety. But now I feel like I don't want to leave.

I stop packing and look around my room. The walls were full of pictures of my family and some of the friends I had managed to make over the years. I smiled at them. They were all waving at me or smiling with big grins on their faces. i felt tears come to my eyes, just now getting hit with the fact that my parents were gone and never coming back. I started looking at the pictures more closely. Looking for my favorite one of the three of us. It was in the summer and we were all out in my grandma Rosie's garden. It was our last one there because that had been the year grandma Rosie and grandpa Joe had died. It was the best one too. But I couldn't find it. I looked from the right side of my room to the left and back to the right where I finally saw a spot on the wall where it look like a picture was missing.

My eyes widened once again and the tears spilled over. They took it. They took my picture! I looked around more carefully now trying to see if anything else was taken but couldn't find anything. But that feeling came back ten times worse. Someone was watching me. I can't save myself if someone is after me. My parents were two of the most powerful wizards and witches I had ever seen and they were taken down. I let a sob escape my lips. I let myself cry not knowing what else to do.

Wait! I do know what to do! I hadn't I thought of this earlier? Oh well I can't think about that now theres no time left. I ran to the study and to the desk in the center. Sitting in the chair I reached for the pen that was sitting in the right corner of the desk. Right when my hand touched the pen the center board of the desk vanished and inside the hole was a book. The book was given to us from a friend of my fathers. My father had told me that when he was younger he was a trouble maker and liked to be a little past. He had told me that he learned to transform into an animal just to scare the other students and help his friend with his problem. He had never told me what was wrong with his friend though and I guess now I will never know but thats not the point.

I'm going to become an animagus and hide for the rest of my life. It should be a cake walk. I grabbed the book and flipped throw the pages as fast as I could and came to the page. It was a long spell but I could pull it off. I started the incantation and around the middle of it I heard loud pops coming from downstairs. I speed up knowing that whoever it was was not here for a friendly chat. I finished it and was bombarded with tremendous pain. My body felt like it was metal being burned and bent into was that I knew were not normal for the human body. I thought it was going to be forever and that whoever had come for me was for sure going to kill me. But in all reality it was only 5 seconds and then the next thing I know everything is black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally came to I could smell smoke in the air. I tried to stand but it seemed useless and I ended up getting on my hands and knees. Because the smoke I decided to not open my eyes and risk getting anything in them. From what I could tell I was still in my house so I felt around the floor. My hands felt smaller and closer together and my arms also felt shorter. I opened my eyes totally forgetting the risk of smoke and when I did I wish I hadn't.

I was way to close to the ground and when I looked down I realized why. My arms and hands where not my arms and hands and I was not on my hands and knees like I thought I was. I was standing on my hands and feet. Or what I thought were my hands and feet. I couldn't believe my eyes, it must have been the smoke but my eyes seemed fine and they even seemed to see better than before. I turned my body and looked in the mirror next to the balcony door in the study and my new eyes widened in shock. I wasn't even me anymore! That spell changed me into a cat! I tried going over to the mirror but I fumbled over my new 'feet' or should I now say 'paws'. I tried again with more success and got closer to the mirror. I looked myself over from my head to my tail. I was pure white. My favorite color. I sighed and when I inhaled I remember why I was even getting up in the first place.

The smoke was coming from under the study down and I was posed with another problem, how do I get out? My new eyes looked all over the place looking for a crack in the wall that I knew wasn't even there. I then looked to the balcony doors. The window like doors on the left side of the study were easy to push open and I was always surprised when my father would tell my mother not to fix them. Maybe he knew. Maybe he knew I would turn myself into a cat and knew that if in the case of their death that someone would come to the house! No, no I was getting way ahead of myself. My father was always a calm man, always dreaming of nonsense, not really a fighter, unless necessary of course.

Getting back on track I wobbled over to the doors and head butted them with my new tiny head. I gasped. It had worked! I walked, or trotted out, onto the balcony and walked along it. The balcony was L shaped to get to my parents and my room. I had left my window open and with my new cat abilities I jumped onto my window ledge.

I had to think quickly seeing as my house was on fire and getting worse as the seconds went by. First get wand. It was on top of my desk and so I jumped up with new found ease and looked at my wand. Great how was I supposed to use it. Cats don't have opposable thumbs like us cool humans. My head tilted and I stared at it for a moment. I then decided to try and see if I could work it by just touching it. Sparks jumped out of the tip and I jolted in fright, then quickly got over it when I realized it had worked. I looked for the stuff I would need around my room. The bag I had started packing was full enough with cloths so with my wand I made the bag into a tiny necklace that would fit around my tiny neck. I looked around once more and found nothing I needed but I had a feeling that something I should be remembering, was being ignored. I ignored the feeling when the smell of burning books filled my nose. And thats when I remembered. The fricking book! How could I have been so stupid! If I was going to get out of this mess, the only thing that could help me would be in that book. Picking up my wand with my teeth I jumped out my window and back on the balcony then raced back to the study. I was so focused in getting there that I didn't hear the popping sound, nor see the figure standing over me.

"Woah there kitty,"

One minute I'm running the next I'm in someones arms and staring blankly at said person.

It was a man about mid 30's maybe older with sandy blond hair and kind blue eyes. I had never meet this man in my life and yet he knew where our house was and how to get past the magic barriers my mother had put around the house and the surrounding forest.

He looked at me funny and stated in a questionable tone.

"I never knew Nathan and Sally had a cat.."

Who was this man..?


	3. Chapter 3

He kept looking at me and it was getting a little uncomfortable so I squirmed a little in his arms.

"It's ok kitten I won't hurt you I'm just trying to help you."

Was all I got in a reply to my struggling. He finally looked into my eyes and his somewhat widened.

"your-,"

He was about to say something but was stopped when he sniffed the air and got a good whiff of the smoke.

"Oh no, Sophie!"

So he knew me too! This is getting crazy. He ran along to the balcony back to my room. Argh I was such a scatter brain. I forgot about the book again! Without much thought I jumped from the man's arms and raced back to the study. He didn't seem to mind but he was yelling my name throw my window and I felt bad. This man that I didn't even know was trying to save me. If only I could tell him I was a cat. Now I had to get the book if not for me but for him. The mystery man.

The study door was still wide open for anyone to enter. I ran in only to jump back out the whole room was on fire. From where I stood I could see the desk and curtens aflame along with the shelves that were along the wall. The book had been on the desk when I had said the spell and it was now in flames along with everything else in the room.

I was in dis spare and had no idea what to do. Here I am now a cat and I'm on the run from people I don't even know. Oh and to top it off my parents are dead.

I would have gotten further into my depression had it not been for the mysterious man still yelling my name from inside the house.

I had to save him! He was looking for me and here I am worried about a book.  
Going back to my room and into the house I skidded down the stairs and into the living room fire was every where but I could still see the man in the living room across from the stairs.

Without thinking I jumped onto his back and apperated to the only place I could think of that was safe away from my burning down home.

Diagon Alley

After we had made it to Diagon Alley the man was still to stunned to even think about going back to my house and search for me. He didn't even know that it was me that transported us there. But after that I was so tried and all I could think about was sleeping and so thats what I did. I passed out cold on the hard cabble stone ground.

When I had woken up I was on a cushion in a warm little living room. The walls were a honey yellow with swirls of the lightest brown. The walls were also full of moving pictures of happy faces, people hugging and laughing. There was a fire place in the center of the right side wall and there was a big picture frame right above it. I couldn't see it that well to I got up on the couch and then on the arm rest. Then I jumped from that onto the globe that was sitting next to the fire place. I landed on it flat on my tummy and it spun around a couple of times making a squeaky sound. I tried getting up but decided to wait seeing as I was super dizzy.

When I got un-dizzy I sat back on my hind legs and reached up with my front legs and dug my claws into the side of the, oddly wood, fire place. When I finally got up I took a good look at the picture. It was a group of people standing side by side, some behind others and some hugging each other. I looked for the mystery man and found him standing behind a couple hugging and had his arms around the shoulder of the man and another one next to him. They all seemed happy and they had huge grins on their faces. I look at the picture a little longer and got a shock when I saw my parents standing right next to the group. My father had his arm around the same man the mystery man had his arm around and his other was around my mother's waist, whose stomach was a little large, she must have been pregnant with me.

My whisker twitched when I tried to smile. My head tilted and I lifted a paw up and put it right on her stomach.

Lupin's Point Of View

I was sitting in my study thinking of the events that brought me here. I had gotten a letter from Nathan and Sally telling me that my assistants would be needed at once at their home. Of course I apperated there immediately think there was trouble and sure enough when I got there the house was on fire. I was lucky enough to have apperated to their balcony which the fire hadn't reached yet and right when I was going to head to their room a white cat jumped out of their daughter Sophie's room.

"Woah there kitty"

I snatched it up without difficulty and looked at it. The cat was pure white and it had a little necklace on it's neck but it also had a wand in its mouth which I found odd.

"I never knew Nathan and Sally had a cat"

The cat started to struggle and I told it that it was ok and that I was trying to help it. Then I looked the cat in the eyes. It had the strangest shade of purple and the only person I knew to have that color was.

"your-,"

It was then that I remembered Nathan and Sally's daughter. Sophie. She was a bright witch and could do anything with the flick of the wrist. Or at least Nathan brags. She might still be in the house! I ran to her room instead of Nathan and Sally's knowing that they would be far safer then Sophie. I was so busy looking for Sophie that I hadn't noticed the cat was no longer in my arms and I was now in a burning building. I started calling to Sophie but there was no answer. I had finally made it to living room but there was still no sign of Sophie and I was losing oxygen fast. The next thing I know I'm being shoved in the back and I feel the familiar feeling of apperating.

When I had landed at the destination I was surprised to see I was in Diagon Alley.

"How"

I looked around me and was in shock to see that pure white cat. It still had the wand in it's mouth and it started to lay down on the ground. The cat looked dead. I rushed over to the poor thing and picked it up genteelly. I could feel it's little lungs still moving so I relaxed a little and felt no need to stay at Diagon Alley.

Home was my next destination.

My home was a little cottage in the middle of the woods. It was one level, enough room for one room, living room, kitchen, bath room, and a study. I left the cat in the living room and retired to my study and now we are back where we started. None of this made any since. Nathan, Sally, and Sophie were nowhere to be found in their home so where were they. For all I know they could be somewhere in Australia! I was disturbed from my thoughts when I hared the distanced squeaking noise of the globe in my living room. I slowly walked to the living room only to see the cat sitting on the ledge of the fire place with it's tiny paw on my picture of the Order.

It's paw was placed right on Sally's pregnant belly I didn't know what to think. This cat is so...so, there isn't a word to describe it. There is only the feeling I get when around it. Like it needs my help. And by damn was I going try to.

It's been about a week that I've been living with the mystery man. He was quite a loner. He was also starting to look super pale and sickly. He was kinda like my guardian now so I was sad to see him in the stat that hes in and whenever he noticed me looking at him for long periods of time he would tell me that everything was fine and that I needn't worry. It was what I believed to be a Sunday. The mysterious man and I were sitting in the living room. He was reading a book and I was curled up on the cushion behind his head. I had tried to read along with him but he was to fast and would turn the page before I had a chance to even finish reading the first page. So I just laid behind him and finally decided to take a cat nap (pun intended!). Before I could fall asleep that wonderful popping noise invaded the quite air around us causing both me and the mystery man to jump.

There in front of us was an old wizard. He had a super long beard and was wearing dark blue robes. He looked at the mystery man before turning his stare to me. He had a certain twinkle in his eye that told me he knew who I was.

"Why Professor Dumbledore, what is it that you need?" Mystery man had asked him.

"Now now, Remus can't an old friend visit"

They laughed at each other and the man, Dumbledore sat down. I was also please because I now know the mystery mans name! Remus. It was a nice name. Also one that I remembered. My father would talk to me for hours on end telling me stories of his times at Hogwarts. Remus was the friend he had helped while becoming an animagus. It all fit. I turned to them coming out of my thoughts to realize that they weren't paying any attention to me at all and that would just not do. I got up and jumped onto Remus's lap and re-curled up and started to purr loudly.

"Ah, I was meaning to ask when you got a cat Remus." Remus started petting my head and scratching behind my ears. I was able to say I was a very happy kitten.

"Well she was at.. at Nathan and Sally's. Did you hear what happened"

Happy kitten was gone.

"I did indeed, sad sad news I'm afraid. All three missing"

Missing? More like my parents where dead and I am now an animagus for life. I guess they will never know.

"Yes, but I would like to now the true reason you have come Dumbledore"

"Ah, yes I have come with a very urgent request"

"Which is"

"Oh yes, excuse me, I would like to properly ask of your abilities to become the new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. That is if you would like to" Dumbldore's eyes sparked.

"Like to? Oh course Dumbledore, I would love to"

"Ah yes, I knew you would. I will send an owl tomorrow with all the information so you can prepare"

"Yes professor but what about my problem"

Yes what about his problem, you know that one where hes a dangerous threat to everyone in a 100 mile radius. Yes my father had told me the stories of his adventures with his friends during the night of the full moon.

"Not to worry, not to worry at all there is a new potion you see that will help you. I will have that information in the letter as well so I shall now leave you. As you know school starts the first of September"

I jumped off Remus's lap and trotted into the kitchen. I hopped onto the counter and looked at the calender hanging next to the little window. Today was the 31 of August we only had a day left until the first.

I meowed loudly to get Remus to come and see our situation. He walked in the kitchen and saw what I was looking at. When he saw the date his eyes widened and he rushed back to Dumbledore but when he turned into the living room Dumbledore was gone.


End file.
